Not Worth Any Tears
by Just Burn It With Fire
Summary: Blake is struggling and makes a drastic decision. Weiss isn't going to let her go that easily. Can be viewed as Monochrome pairing or friendship. WARNING: Suicide attempt, may be triggering


A/N- I'm on vacation right now and I told myself to try and write something every day just to get back into the habit of it. Trust me, new stuff won't be coming out this regularly.

After hearing the tragic news of Robin Williams' suicide, I needed to write something. I've had personal struggles with depression and a few suicide attempts that I'm not proud of.

Tomorrow's story will be a lot happier than this one, I swear!

**IF SUICIDE IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU, STOP READING RIGHT NOW!**

This story will mention a suicide attempt and I don't want anyone to be triggered by it.

* * *

Blake stood upon the highest tower of Beacon, her amber eyes lost in the sky above. The moonlight illuminated her pale face, heavy droplets hanging from her eyelashes as she tried to hold back her tears. With slow, hesitant steps, she walked towards the railing separating herself from the long drop off the side of the tower. Trembling hands reached out to grab the cold metal and steady herself. The hour was late, well past midnight, and her roommates were fast asleep. It would be quick, she told herself. The constant turning of Ozpin's gears cut through the silent night and acted as an anchor as Blake got lost in her thoughts. It felt like hours, gripping the metal railing and staring hopelessly into the sky. The tears began to flow freely down her face as bitter thoughts plagued her mind. It was the only way. There was no place in this world for an ex-White Fang in hiding. Blake wasn't sure how long she stood there, willing herself to go forward with her plan. If she didn't act soon, the sun would be rising on her. It would rouse the students and professors at Beacon who were none the wiser to the Faunus standing on the roof and she would lose her motivation. The cold wind on her bare shoulders forced a shiver down her spine as she released her tight grip. With shaking limbs, she swung herself over the railing, the metal like ice on her hot skin. She grabbed the railing behind her again, leaning forward to look over the grounds of Beacon. The height made her head swim, tears turning to sobs as she doubted herself again. No, she had agreed that it was the best way.

"Blake?" A voice called out over the whirling gears below. Blake almost released her death grip in surprise as she turned her to see a familiar head of white hair peeking out from behind the tower door. Blake cursed as she realized that she had wasted too much time.

"Weiss, go back to bed," Blake snapped, her voice trembling and dry as she turned back around, willing herself to jump. It didn't take Weiss long to figure out why Blake was hanging off the edge of the tower. With a speed that neither of them knew she possessed, Weiss rushed forward and grabbed Blake around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Don't you dare, Belladonna," Weiss hissed as she attempted to pull her friend back over the railing, but Blake fought her grip and remained in place.

"Go back to bed, Weiss," Blake growled through clenched teeth, a fresh set of tears beginning to fall. This wasn't going according to her plan at all. No one was supposed to find her. How the hell did Weiss even find her?

"Blake, don't do this. Please. Just come back over and tell me what's wrong," Weiss pleaded, her arms wrapped tight around Blake's midsection. Blake wasn't sure whether it was her imagination or not, but she could have sworn that she felt a warm wetness against her shoulder.

"Please, just go away Weiss. Let me do this," Blake begged, but Weiss' grip didn't waiver.

"No. Blake, no! I won't let you do this. You promised me, Blake. You promised all of us you'd tell us if there was something wrong. This is not talking to us." Blake wasn't sure who was crying harder at this point, but she tried to put it out of her mind. With renewed resolve, she pulled herself free from Weiss' grasp and moved out of arms' reach.

"I can't. I just… I need to do this." Her voice was barely a whisper as she turned around to face her friend. Blue eyes stood out against the puffy red skin around her eyes, tears flowing freely down her scarred face. Blake loosened her grip, leaning backwards, but Weiss grabbed her forearm.

"No, stop. If you do this, I will jump down there after you. I won't let you kill yourself!" The calm and collected behavior that Weiss normally displayed was gone. Her voice trembled with panic and her eyes were desperately begging the Faunus to stop.

"Weiss, don't," Blake implored, trying to free her arm from the death grip that Weiss had, but Weiss only pulled harder.

"Blake, please. Talk to me. Let me help you!"

"You can't help," Blake snapped, forcing herself to look away from the heiress. Her head was throbbing from all her tears, but the look that Weiss was giving her was making her chest ache as she realized how much she was hurting her friend. She leaned back into the railing, but made no attempt to climb back over.

"How do you know? You always so quick to run away from your problems, Blake. I'm your teammate and more importantly, I'm your friend. Let me be there for you," Weiss offered, her voice softer. Blake looked so lost and torn as she glanced back down at the ground before turning back to Weiss.

"I don't-,"she trailed off, the words caught in her throat. Weiss' grip was still tight, but she gently tugged on Blake's arm.

"Please." Blake almost didn't recognize her friend's voice, so soft and gentle. Blake said nothing for a moment, looking down at her hands grasped tight on the railing. Then she hoisted herself back over, much slower than Weiss would have preferred. With both feet planted back on solid ground, Weiss launched herself at the taller girl, wrapping her slender arms back around Blake's waist. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry." Hesitantly, Blake wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. They stood there for a moment until a gust of wind came, rustling Weiss' white nightgown. She cleared her throat as she pulled away from the Faunus.

"As much fun as this has been, perhaps we can go back to our room and we can talk. It's rather cold out here and I want to get you as far away from this tower as I can," Weiss said, her voice returning to its'normal tone.

"Of course," Blake replied with a nod. She took a step towards the door, but Weiss stopped her. She slipped her hand into Blake's own without a word and led them towards the door. They trekked back through the school hand in hand the whole way.

* * *

A/N- Everyone okay? I know, it was tough. At least it had a happy ending, right? Reviews would be nice and criticism is always welcome.


End file.
